Circle of Stones
by DragonRider122
Summary: The thoughts of Merida and her mother at the end of the movie. :Spoilers:
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Brave.**

**So I just now saw this wonderous movie, and OH MY GOODNESS. WOW. I can't even describe it. The plot was just a bit too _Brother Bear_-esque for my taste, but other than that I have no complaints. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

The darkness is coming. I feel it. I'm tired from fighting Mor'du, and I can't battle this back too. I look at my daughter one more time, trying to memorize her face, her hair and her beautiful eyes. "Merida!" I call her name, but I know she can't understand me. Then the bear takes over and I am lost.

Until I hear her cry, from impossibly far away, "Mum!" Dimly I see her face, as if the bear's vision and my own are overlapping. She is crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, and my heart breaks. Pushing back against my beast side with all my might, I reach out and snuffle her face, trying to brush away the droplets—my paws are far too large to use. She sobs and throws her arms around my neck, face buried into my fur. Her touch is like a shield; as strong as the bear is, my love for my daughter is far more so. I will not hurt my little girl again. I press my jaw to her shoulder, trying to tell her that everything is okay as minute by minute the bear releases its grip on my mind. She cries harder, fingers curling into my fur. "Oh Mum, I'm so sorry….this is all my fault, I did this to you! Don't go…don't go, please don't leave me. I love you," she whispers.

As the sun hits my body under the tapestry, I feel myself changing. The bear melts away; my fur vanishes, my paws shrink into hands, and I lift one to my daughter's hair, fingers burrowing into her thick locks. She gasps and pulls back, her eyes shining. "Mum!" I laugh and kiss her face all over and make a silent promise to myself that I will be my little girl's mother from now on. Not her queen—just her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Brave.**

**Goodness, I've written like four stories in one day. I think that's a record.**

* * *

"Mum!" I sob her name and fall to my knees, burying my face into her fur. I see the beast side coming out, but I don't care. If she kills me I deserve it. That would be far better than living without her, living with myself and knowing I will never have my mother back because of my own selfishness. "Oh, Mum, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I did this to you…"

How did this happen? My mother and I used to be so close. How did I let my own pride cut our bond and reduce me to almost hating her? My mind drifts back over the years; she's always been there for me, and I was so ungrateful…

*FLASH*

"_BEAR!" I scream. I recognize the scarred face and evil eyes from old stories; it's Mor'du, the demon bear. I hide my face in my mother's shoulder as she wraps her arms protectively around me, leaping away from him._

_ "RUN!" my father roars. But I don't hear him; all I know is that Mum protected me, and she could have easily been killed by one blow of his mighty paw._

_ I cry in fear then, and although Mum tries to shush me, she doesn't know that it's not Mor'du frightening me._

*FLASH*

"_Merida?"_

_ I moan and open my eyes. My whole body aches from fever, and I am shaking with chills. My mother smiles softly and brushes my forehead with cool fingers. "Are you feeling any better, my brave one?"_

_ I just shake my head, too miserable to speak. Mum sits down on the edge of my bed and strokes my cheek tenderly. "The draught I gave you should take effect soon. I'll stay here until you fall asleep again, shall I?"_

_ I close my eyes again, tilting my head into her caress. "I….I love you," I mutter._

_ Her lips softly touch my brow. "I love you too, brave one."_

*FLASH*

"_I'll always be here," my mother says softly, kissing my forehead as I snuggle close against her chest. My eyes drift shut listening to her heartbeat, and I know no matter what, Mum won't let anything happen to me._

*FLASH*

I squeeze her tighter, my entire body aching with grief. "I love you," I whisper. And then—impossibly, incredibly—I feel my mother's hand caressing my hair. I gasp, hardly daring to hope, pull back—and my eyes meet my mother's warm dark brown ones. My human mother. "Mum!" I cry as she kisses my face over and over again, and now the tears on my cheeks are ones of relief. I throw my arms around her and say a silent prayer of thanks to whomever is listening, for giving both of us this second chance. I know things still may not be easy, but we'll be together and that's all I care about.


End file.
